With the growth in the living standard of people, the demands of women for jewelry products are continuously increased, and the consumption demands for jewelry chains are diversified, personalized and graded. In China, the styles of these jewelry are continuously updated in recent years, and the qualities thereof are continuously improved. However, lock catches of these jewelry are single in variety and obsolete in style, which are in sharp contrast to various varieties and styles of jewelry lock catches of the European and American developed countries, thereby being not beneficial to improving the grades of jewelry of China. For the traditional jewelry chain lock catches, most lock catches are spring leaf lock catches and spring lock catches, but these lock catches have the disadvantages of less style, lack of molding change, asymmetrical lock catch body shapes, and gradual decrease or loss of elasticity and occasionally have the situations where spring leaves are broken and the like. In addition, a magnetic lock catch in the prior art is easily opened by chance, and is opened under the action of small external force, so that jewelry is lost if not careful, causing unnecessary loss. Thus, the safety is very worrying. There is much inconvenience in using a threaded lock catch, the lock catch is small in volume, and threads at both ends are not easily butt-jointed while in use, thereby consuming labor and consuming time, so that a wearer cannot wear the jewelry for a long time and then her mood is affected.